Wie die Malfoys zu ihrem Namen kamen
by Jaypallas
Summary: Kurzgeschichte aus der Frühzeit des magischen Englands - Schockierende Ursprünge werden aufgedeckt: Malfoy, Lestrange und das Familien-Motto der Blacks


D#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #H#a#r#r#y# #P#o#t#t#e#r# #g#e#h# #r#t# #m#i#r# #n#i#c#h#t# #u#n#d# #w#i#l#l# #k#e#i#n# #G#e#l#d# #d#a#m#i#t# #v#e#r#d#i#e#n#e#n#.##  
#A#/#N#:# #E#d#i#t#i#e#r#t##

#S#t#i#n#k#e#r##

#S#t#i#n#k#e#r#,# #g#e#t#r#e#u#e#r# #H#e#l#f#e#r#s#h#e#l#f#e#r# #d#e#s# #u#m#t#r#i#e#b#i#g#e#n# #L#o#r#d#s# #S#l#y#t#h#e#r#i#n#,# #s#a# # #m#i#t# #s#e#i#n#e#m# #C#o#u#s#i#n# #F#r#e#d#e#r#i#c#k# #W#e#a#s#l#e#y# #i#m# ## D#r#e#i# #B#e#s#e#n#"# #a#n# #s#e#i#n#e#m# #J#u#n#g#g#e#s#e#l#l#e#n#a#b#e#n#d#.##

#S#e#l#b#s#t#v#e#r#s#t# #n#d#l#i#c#h# #s#a# #e#n# #s#i#e# #n#i#c#h#t# #n#u#r# #d#a#,# #s#o#n#d#e#r#n# #m#a#c#h#t#e#n# #n#o#c#h# #j#e#d#e# #M#e#n#g#e# #t#i#e#f#s#i#n#n#i#g#e#s# #Z#e#u#g# #w#i#e# #S#t#r#i#p#-#H#e#x#e#n# #i#n# #d#e#n# #A#u#s#s#c#h#n#i#t#t# #s#c#h#a#u#e#n#,# #e#i#n#e#n# #R# #l#p#s#-#W#e#t#t#b#e#w#e#r#b# #u#n#d# #T#r#i#n#k#s#p#i#e#l#e#.##

#N#a#t# #r#l#i#c#h# #w#a#r#e#n# #d#a# #n#o#c#h# #m#e#h#r# #G# #s#t#e#,# #a#b#e#r# #k#e#i#n#e#r# #v#o#n# #i#h#n#e#n# #h#a#t# #e#i#n#e# #w#i#c#h#t#i#g#e# #R#o#l#l#e# #i#n# #d#i#e#s#e#r# #G#e#s#c#h#i#c#h#t#e# #.#.#.# #v#i#e#l#l#e#i#c#h#t# #s#o#l#l#t#e# #A#q#u#a#r#i#u#s# #B#l#a#c#k# #e#h#r#e#n#h#a#l#b#e#r# #e#r#w# #h#n#t# #w#e#r#d#e#n#.# #I#m#m#e#r#h#i#n# #s#c#h#a#f#f#t#e# #e#r# #e#s# #a#n# #d#i#e#s#e#m# #A#b#e#n#d# #i#n# #e#i#n#e#m# #e#i#n#z#i#g#e#n# #A#t#e#m#s#t#o# # #(#o#d#e#r# #w#i#e# #a#u#c#h# #i#m#m#e#r# #m#a#n# #d#a#s# #a#u#s#d#r# #c#k#e#n# #w#i#l#l#)# ## I#c#h# #b#i#n# #e#i#n# #s#e#h#r# #g#e#f# #h#r#l#i#c#h#e#r# #S#c#h#w#a#r#z#m#a#g#i#e#r#"# #z#u# #r# #l#p#s#e#n#.# #E#r# #s#e#t#z#t#e# #d#a#m#i#t# #f# #r# #v#i#e#l#e# #G#e#n#e#r#a#t#i#o#n#e#n# #e#i#n#e#n# #R#e#k#o#r#d#.# #D#e#n# #g#e#n#e#i#g#t#e#n# #L#e#s#e#r# #w#i#r#d# #e#s# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#s#i#e#r#e#n#,# #d#a#s#s# #d#i#e#s#e#r# #R#e#k#o#r#d# #e#r#s#t# #9#6#6# #J#a#h#r#e# #s#p# #t#e#r# #g#e#b#r#o#c#h#e#n# #w#u#r#d#e# #.#.#.# #w#i#e# #e#s# #d#a#s# #S#c#h#i#c#k#s#a#l# #s#o# #s#p#i#e#l#t# #v#o#n# #e#i#n#e#m# #N#a#c#h#f#a#h#r#e#n# #d#e#s# #s#e#h#r# #g#e#f# #h#r#l#i#c#h#e#n# #S#c#h#w#a#r#z#m#a#g#i#e#r#s#.# #S#i#r#i#u#s# #B#l#a#c#k# #b#r#a#c#h#t#e# #d#i#e#s# #f#e#r#t#i#g# #a#n# #d#e#m# #J#u#n#g#g#e#s#e#l#l#e#n#a#b#e#n#d# #s#e#i#n#e#s# #b#e#s#t#e#n# #F#r#e#u#n#d#e#s# #J#a#m#e#s# #P#o#t#t#e#r# #m#i#t# #d#e#m# #g#e#r# #l#p#s#t#e#n# #S#a#t#z# ## M#e#i#n# #z#w#e#i#t#e#r# #Z#a#u#b#e#r#s#t#a#b# #i#s#t# #M#e#r#l#i#n#s# #G#e#s#c#h#e#n#k# #a#n# #d#i#e# #F#r#a#u#e#n#w#e#l#t#"#.# #D#i#e#s# #l# #s#t#e# #i#n# #d#e#n# #R#e#i#n#b#l# #t#e#r#-#K#r#e#i#s#e#n# #e#i#n# #l#e#b#h#a#f#t#e# #D#i#s#k#u#s#s#i#o#n# # #b#e#r# #d#i#e# #V#e#r#e#r#b#b#a#r#k#e#i#t# #v#o#n# #m# #c#h#t#i#g#e#n# #m#a#g#i#s#c#h#e#n# #T#a#l#e#n#t#e#n# #a#u#s#,# #a#b#e#r# #d#a#s# #i#s#t# #e#i#n#e# #v# #l#l#i#g# #a#n#d#e#r#e# #G#e#s#c#h#i#c#h#t#e#.##

#Z#u#r# #c#k# #z#u# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r# #u#n#d# #s#e#i#n#e#m# #C#o#u#s#i#n#.# #W#e#a#s#l#e#y# #s#a#h# #a#u#s# #w#i#e# #j#e#d#e#r# #W#e#a#s#l#e#y#,# #r#o#t#e# #H#a#a#r#e#,# #S#o#m#m#e#r#s#p#r#o#s#s#e#n# #u#n#d# #e#i#n# #i#r#r#e#s# #G#r#i#n#s#e#n# #w# #h#r#e#n#d# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r# #a#l#s# #Z#w#i#l#l#i#n#g#s#b#r#u#d#e#r# #v#o#n# #G#o#y#l#e# #d#u#r#c#h#g#e#h#e#n# #k#o#n#n#t#e#.# #N#i#c#h#t# #n#u#r# # #u# #e#r#l#i#c#h#,# #a#u#c#h# #s#e#i#n#e# #g#e#i#s#t#i#g#e# #K#a#p#a#z#i#t# #t#e#n# #w#a#r#e#n# #u#n#t#e#r# #V#o#l#l#a#u#s#l#a#s#t#u#n#g# #k#a#u#m# #i#n# #d#e#r# #L#a#g#e# #e#i#n#e#n# #v#o#l#l#s#t# #n#d#i#g#e#n# #S#a#t#z# #z#u# #f#o#r#m#u#l#i#e#r#e#n#.# #M#e#i#n#e# #v#o#l#l#e# #S#y#m#p#a#t#h#i#e# #g#i#l#t# #d#e#m# #g#u#t#e#n# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r#!# #D#e#r# #U#r#-#W#e#a#s#l#e#y# #h#a#t#t#e# #M#i#t#l#e#i#d# #u#n#d# #b#e#s#c#h#l#o#s#s# #s#e#i#n#e#m# #C#o#u#s#i#n# #z#u# #h#e#l#f#e#n#.##

## S#o# #m#e#i#n# #B#e#s#t#e#r#,# #w#a#s# #i#s#t# #d#e#i#n# #s#e#h#n#l#i#c#h#s#t#e#r# #W#u#n#s#c#h# #i#n# #d#e#i#n#e#m# #L#e#b#e#n#,# #j#e#t#z#t# #d#a# #d#u# #b#a#l#d# #h#e#i#r#a#t#e#s#t# #u#n#d# #V#a#t#e#r# #w#i#r#s#t#?#"# #f#r#a#g#t#e# #d#e#r# #V#a#t#e#r# #a#l#l#e#r# #R#o#t#s#c#h# #p#f#e# #g#u#t#g#e#l#a#u#n#t#.##

#S#t#i#n#k#e#r# #s#a#h# #i#h#n# #m#i#t# #l#e#i#c#h#t# #g#l#a#s#i#g#e#n# #B#l#i#c#k# #a#n#.# ## F#a#m#i#l#i#e#"##

## J#a#,# #g#e#n#a#u#,# #i#n# #e#i#n#e#r# #W#o#c#h#e# #h#e#i#r#a#t#e#s#t# #D#u#,# #i#n# #d#r#e#i# #M#o#n#a#t#e#n# #k#o#m#m#t# #D#e#i#n# #N#a#c#h#w#u#c#h#s#,# #d#a#s# #i#s#t# #e#i#n# #n#e#t#t#e#r# #S#t#a#r#t#.# #W#a#s# #h#a#s#t# #D#u# #j#e#t#z#t# #f# #r# #w#e#i#t#e#r#e# #Z#i#e#l#e#?#"##

## E#d#l#e# #F#a#m#i#l#i#e#!#"# #a#n#t#w#o#r#t#e#t#e# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r#.# #W#i#e# #s#c#h#o#n# #g#e#s#a#g#t#,# #e#r# #w#a#r# #n#i#c#h#t# #d#e#r# #h#e#l#l#s#t#e# #L#u#m#o#s# #i#m# #Z#a#u#b#e#r#k#u#n#s#t#u#n#t#e#r#r#i#c#h#t#.##

## D#u# #m# #c#h#t#e#s#t# #U#r#a#h#n# #e#i#n#e#s# #n#o#b#l#e#n# #H#a#u#s#e#s# #w#e#r#d#e#n#?#"# #h#a#k#t#e# #W#e#a#s#l#e#y# #u#n#g#l# #u#b#i#g# #n#a#c#h#.##

## J#a#.#"# #r# #l#p#s#t#e# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r#.##

#W#e#a#s#l#e#y# #v#e#r#s#a#n#k# #i#n# #t#i#e#f#e#s# #N#a#c#h#d#e#n#k#e#n#,# #g#u#t# #e#r#k#e#n#n#b#a#r# #a#n# #d#e#r# #m#o#n#d# #n#e#n# #A#r#t# #s#e#i#n#e#s# #d#u#r#c#h# #d#e#n# #B#a#r#t# #S#t#r#e#i#c#h#e#n#s#.# #U#n#d# #s#c#h#l#i#e# #l#i#c#h# #k#a#m# #i#h#m# #e#i#n#e# #I#d#e#e# #w#i#e# #e#r# #s#e#i#n#e#m# #C#o#u#s#i#n# #w#e#i#t#e#r#h#e#l#f#e#n# #k#o#n#n#t#e#.##

## D#a#n#n# #b#r#a#u#c#h#s#t# #d#u# #e#i#n#e#n# #s#c#h#m#i#s#s#i#g#e#n# #F#a#m#i#l#i#e#n#n#a#m#e#n#!#"# #r#i#e#f# #W#e#a#s#l#e#y# #a#u#s#.# ## D#a#s# #i#s#t# #d#i#e# #w#i#c#h#t#i#g#s#t#e# #Z#u#t#a#t#,# #w#e#n#n# #m#a#n# #d#e#n# #B#u#c#h# ## 1#7# #W#e#g#e# #e#s# #z#u# #e#t#w#a#s# #z#u# #b#r#i#n#g#e#n#"# #g#l#a#u#b#e#n# #s#c#h#e#n#k#e#n# #d#a#r#f#!#"##

## I#c#h# #b#i#n# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r#.#"# #s#a#g#t#e# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r#.# ## D#a#s# #i#s#t# #g#u#t#e#r# #N#a#m#e#,# #o#d#e#r#?#"##

## #h#m# #b#e#s#t#i#m#m#t# #.#.#.# #W#a#s# #h# #l#t#s#t# #D#u# #v#o#n# ## M#a#l#f#l#e#u#y#"# ## #F#r#a#n#z# #s#i#s#i#e#r#e#n# #i#s#t# #D#I#E# #M#e#t#h#o#d#e# #K#u#l#t#i#v#i#e#r#t#h#e#i#t# #v#o#r#z#u#t# #u#s#c#h#e#n# #.#.#.# # #h#m# #z#u# #e#r#l#a#n#g#e#n#!#"# #s#c#h#l#u#g# #W#e#a#s#l#e#y# #v#o#r#.# #D#a#s# #h#a#t#t#e# #i#h#m# #e#i#n#e# #A#u#s#t#a#u#s#c#h#s#c#h# #l#e#r#i#n# #a#u#s# #B#e#a#u#x#b#a#t#o#n#s# #w# #h#r#e#n#d# #s#e#i#n#e#r# #H#o#g#w#a#r#t#s#z#e#i#t# #v#e#r#s#i#c#h#e#r#t# #.#.#.# #w# #h#r#e#n#d# #s#i#e# #i#h#m# #a#u#f# #d#e#m# #A#s#t#r#o#n#o#m#i#e#t#u#r#m# #d#i#e# #F#e#i#n#h#e#i#t#e#n# #d#e#s# #F#r#a#n#z# #s#i#s#c#h# #b#e#i#b#r#a#c#h#t#e# #.#.#.# #a#u#c#h# #d#i#e# #S#p#r#a#c#h#e#.##

#S#c#h#o#n# #n#a#c#h# #e#i#n# #p#a#a#r# #V#e#r#s#u#c#h#e#n# #u#n#d# #V#e#r#b#e#s#s#e#r#u#n#g#e#n# #(## M#a#l#t#r#e#u#?#"# #-# ## U#n#d# #e#i#n# #a#n#d#e#r#e#s# #M#a#l# #n#i#c#h#t#?# #D#a#n#n# #d#o#c#h# #l#i#e#b#e#r#:# #M#a#l#f#l#e#u#y#!#"# #-# ## M#i#e#f#s#c#h#e#u#?#"# #-# ## N#e#i#n# #u#m#g#e#k#e#h#r#t#:# #M#a#l#f#l#e#u#y#!#"# #-# # #"#M#a#g#f#l# #h#?#"# #-# ## J#a#,# #s#e#h#e# #i#c#h#,# #a#b#e#r# #b#e#s#s#e#r# #i#s#t#:# #M#a#l#f#l#e#u#y#!#"# #-# ## M#a#l#f#o#y#?#"# #-# ## G#r#a#t#u#l#a#t#i#o#n#,# #m#e#i#n# #B#e#s#t#e#r#,# #M#a#l#f#o#y# #r#e#i#c#h#t#!#"#)# #k#o#n#n#t#e# #d#e#r# #z#u#k# #n#f#t#i#g#e# #E#d#e#l#m#a#n#n# #s#e#i#n#e#n# #N#a#m#e#n# #r#i#c#h#t#i#g# #a#u#s#s#p#r#e#c#h#e#n#.##

#D#e#r# #R#e#s#t# #d#e#r# #P#a#r#t#y# #v#e#r#b#r#a#c#h#t#e# #F#r#e#d#e#r#i#c#k# #d#a#m#i#t#,# #N#a#m#e#n# #z#u# # #b#e#r#s#e#t#z#e#n#.# #Z#u#m# #B#e#i#s#p#i#e#l# #a#u#s# #M#a#l#f#o#y#s# #K#u#m#p#e#l#,# #d#e#m# #e#i#g#e#n#a#r#t#i#g#e#n# #E#r#n#i#e#,# #w#u#r#d#e# #E#r#n#e#s#t#i#n# #L#e#S#t#r#a#n#g#e#.##

#N#a#c#h#d#e#m# #d#i#e# #S# #n#d#e#r#i#n# #v#o#n# #S#e#r#v#i#e#r#m# #d#c#h#e#n# #W#a#s#s#e#r# #z#u# #B#l#a#c#k#s# #F#e#u#e#r#w#h#i#s#k#e#y# #s#e#r#v#i#e#r#e#n# #w#o#l#l#t#e#,# #g#r# #l#t#e# #A#q#u#a#r#i#u#s# #s#i#e# #a#n#:# ## I#m#m#e#r# #p#u#r#!#"#.# #U#m# #d#e#n# #a#n#d#e#r#e#n# #n#i#c#h#t# #n#a#c#h#z#u#s#t#e#h#e#n# #u#n#d# #w#e#i#l# #u#n#v#e#r#d# #n#n#t#e#r# #A#l#k#o#h#o#l# #e#i#n# #w#i#c#h#t#i#g#e#r# #T#e#i#l# #s#e#i#n#e#s# #L#e#b#e#n#s# #w#a#r#,# #b#e#s#c#h#l#o#s#s# #e#r#,# #d#i#e#s# #z#u# #s#e#i#n#e#m# #n#e#u#e#n# #F#a#m#i#l#i#e#n#m#o#t#t#o# #z#u# #m#a#c#h#e#n#.# #F#r#e#d#e#r#i#c#k# # #b#e#r#s#e#t#z#t#e# #e#s# #i#h#m# #g#e#r#n#e#:# ## T#o#u#j#o#u#r#s# #p#u#r#"#.##

#I#n#s#g#e#s#a#m#t# #g#i#n#g# #d#a#s# #S#a#u#f#g#e#l#a#g#e# #a#l#s# #h#i#s#t#o#r#i#s#c#h#e#s# #T#r#e#f#f#e#n# #i#n# #d#i#e# #Z#a#u#b#e#r#e#r#g#e#s#c#h#i#c#h#t#e# #e#i#n# #u#n#d# #d#i#e# #s#p# #t#e#r#e#n# #G#e#n#e#r#a#t#i#o#n#e#n# #v#o#n# #M#a#l#f#o#y#s# #m#u#s#s#t#e#n# #s#e#h#r# #v#i#e#l# #B#e#s#t#e#c#h#u#n#g#s#g#e#l#d#e#r# #z#a#h#l#e#n#,# #u#m# #d#i#e# #G#e#s#c#h#e#h#n#i#s#s#e# #w#i#e#d#e#r# #a#u#s# #d#e#n# #G#e#s#c#h#i#c#h#t#s#b# #c#h#e#r#n# #a#u#s#z#u#r#a#d#i#e#r#e#n#.##

##

#A#/#N#:# #I#c#h# #d#a#c#h#t#e#,# #d#a#s# ## M#a#l#f#o#y#"# #s#c#h#l#e#c#h#t#e#r# #G#e#r#u#c#h# #h#e#i# #t# #.#.#.# #n#a#c#h#d#e#m# #i#c#h# #d#i#e# #G#e#s#c#h#i#c#h#t#e# #g#e#s#c#h#r#i#e#b#e#n# #h#a#b#e#,# #i#s#t# #m#i#r# #e#i#n#g#e#f#a#l#l#e#n#,# #d#a#s#s# #e#s# ## s#c#h#l#e#c#h#t#e#r# #G#l#a#u#b#e#"# #h#e#i# #t# #.#.#.# #d#u#m#m# #g#e#l#a#u#f#e#n# #.#.#.# #I#c#h# #h#o#f#f#e# #i#c#h# #k#o#n#n#t#e# #d#a#s# #r#e#t#t#e#n# #i#n#d#e#m# #i#c#h# #S#t#i#n#k#e#r# #d#a#s# ## M#a#l#f#l#e#u#y#"# #e#i#n#f#a#c#h# #h#a#b#e# #f#a#l#s#c#h# #v#e#r#s#t#e#h#e#n# #l#a#s#s#e#n#.# 


End file.
